Stay, Stay, Stay!
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Sakura lelah dengan sikap Sasori yang sering terlihat menggoda gadis lain, sehingga Sakura mulai melakukan komparasi untuk mencari pengganti kekasihnya./ terinspirasi dari lagu Taylor Swift - Stay, Stay, Stay!./ AU.


**A/N:** Tetiba pengen nyoba bikin SasoSaku, selama ini kalo di Naruto cuma berkutat di NejiTen sih XD.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. _Inspired by_ Stay, Stay, Stay © Taylor Swift.

 **Warning:** AU, (sorry) OOC, plot keju :'(, _self insert_ (?) XD

 **Summary:** Sakura lelah dengan sikap Sasori yang sering terlihat menggoda gadis lain, sehingga Sakura mulai melakukan komparasi untuk mencari pengganti kekasihnya.

* * *

.

 **Stay, Stay, Stay!**

 _I think that is best if we both stay_

.

untuk **Yukeh** yang coretkampretcoret

.

* * *

Satu hal yang tidak dimengerti Sakura saat ini adalah sikap Sasori. Kekasihnya itu berubah semenjak hitungan bulan semakin bertambah, seiring keberlangsungan hubungan mereka. Betapa gadis itu rindu pada sosok Sasori yang dulu dikenalnya: Sasori yang hangat, Sasori yang protektif, Sasori yang pengertian, Sasori yang romantis, dan Sasori yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Akan tetapi, Sakura merasa tidak menemukan sosok itu lagi. Pemuda berambut merah itu cenderung lebih bersikap biasa pada Sakura—mau tidak mau, membuat gadis itu berpikir bahwa Sasori sudah bosan padanya—bisa saja Sasori memang jenuh dan ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka, namun ia terlalu sungkan untuk berkata jujur. Bukan tanpa alasan, Sakura berpikir demikian.

Yang pertama, pemuda itu sudah jarang mengajaknya pergi kencan, nonton bioskop atau sekadar menonton DVD bersama di apartemennya. Yang kedua, bukan sekali dua kali, Sakura mendapati pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai fotografer itu dekat dengan perempuan cantik—seolah sedang menggodanya. Ah, diam-diam Sakura merutuk dalam hati, profesi fotografer terkadang memang rentan perselingkuhan dengan model-modelnya, seperti yang sering ia lihat di televisi. Yang ketiga, Sasori tak pernah lagi menciumnya, membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar sudah jenuh.

" _Shannaro_!"

Kekuatan kepalan tinju Sakura rupanya mampu meretakkan satu bagian dinding studio Sasori, amarah gadis berhelai merah muda itu tak mampu lagi dibendung. Sepasang mata _emerald_ -nya menyaksikan sendiri ketika sang kekasih tengah tersenyum seduktif pada seorang model yang ia tahu bernama Matsuri.

Suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan dari tinju Sakura rupanya mampu mengalihkan perhatian Sasori, pemuda itu bersama gadis berambut cokelat sebahu segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasori heran, "aku tidak tahu bahwa kau datang berkunjung."

Gadis musim semi itu lantas berjalan mendekat. "Sasori, uh ... kau, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikapmu. Aku mau kita putus!"

"Hah?"

Pemuda berhelai merah api itu tidak mengerti, begitu juga dengan model cantik di sebelahnya.

"Sakura, aku tahu. Kau cemburu, bukan?" tambah Sasori kemudian.

"Aku memang cembu—ah, tidak. Kaulihat saja, Sasori! Akan kutemukan pria lain yang lebih baik darimu."

"O, begitu? Baiklah, jika kau berhasil menemukannya, kita putus. Namun, jika tidak, kau harus melakukan apapun yang kumau," timpal sang pemuda merah sembari tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

Sakura yang sudah terlanjur meluap-luap emosinya, menjadi tidak dapat berkata apa-apa selain menjawab, "Oke, _deal_!"

.

.

Sasori sangat menyebalkan, begitu kata hati Sakura. Sejujurnya, gadis itu ingin kekasihnya berkata tidak—semacam mempertahankannya—bukan malah menantangnya dalam taruhan konyol 'mampukah mencari pengganti Sasori?'. Namun, kekesalannya pada pemuda dua puluh empat tahun itu membuat Sakura mulai melakukan komparasi pada rekan-rekan lelakinya.

Yang pertama, Naruto. Ia adalah teman dekat Sakura di kantor, meskipun memang baik, tapi Naruto kadang bertindak bodoh dan berisik. Sosok teman yang menyenangkan, namun akan bergidik ngeri ketika melihat Sakura sedang meluapkan emosinya. Gadis itu pun menggeleng.

Yang kedua, Lee. Ia adalah teman Sakura saat di kampus dulu. Seorang teman yang peduli dan baik. Hanya saja, Sakura kemudian cepat-cepat mencoret pemuda beralis tebal itu dari daftar imajiner di kepalanya, ketika ia ingat Lee memiliki _fetish_ terhadap baju hijau ketat.

Yang ketiga, Sasuke. Ia adalah pemuda yang bekerja di divisi yang berbeda dengan Sakura dan banyak dikenal karena wajah tampannya. Seketika, ia mulai berpikir untuk mendekati Sasuke, akan tetapi Sakura kemudian menggeleng ketika ingat bahwa sepertinya pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak tertarik dengan cinta romantis. Bukan rahasia umum bahwa Sasuke adalah _workaholic_ akut dan ambisius dalam karirnya.

Benaknya kembali memindai pemuda lain yang ia kenal di sekitarnya. Kemudian ia ingat Sai. Pemuda itu tak kalah tampan, memiliki senyum ramah, juga memiliki bakat melukis yang mampu menambah nilai lebih di antara kaum hawa. Namun, sedetik kemudian Sakura berdecak sebal ketika ingat bahwa Ino—sahabatnya—telah berhasil menjadikan Sai kekasih sejak bulan lalu.

Sakura lalu teringat Shikamaru—tetangga sebelah apartemennya. Pemuda itu memiliki wajah yang cukup rupawan dengan tindik di telinga yang menambah kesan jantan, pun dengan profesinya yang merupakan dosen muda di sebuah universitas—menambah kesan intelek pada pemuda berkuncir itu. Namun, lagi-lagi Sakura menggeleng ketika ingat bahwa pemuda itu kerap terlihat malas dan kerap mengucapkan ' _mendokusai_ ' sesuka hatinya.

Terakhir, Sakura ingat bahwa rekannya Hinata pernah bilang bahwa ia memiliki sepupu tampan yang jenius. Gadis berambut _pink_ lembut itu pernah melihatnya di foto jejaring sosial. Profesinya adalah dokter di sebuah rumah sakit besar di Tokyo. Maka, Sakura membuka kembali akun media sosialnya hanya untuk mencari info apakah Neji Hyuuga masih lajang. Namun, Sakura nyengir ketika melihat foto terbaru pemuda itu sudah menggandeng gadis manis dengan cepol dua.

Argh! Gadis itu mengacak-acak rambutnya secara imajiner. Tidakkah ada pemuda lain yang seperti Sasori?

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana Nona Haruno? Apakah kau sudah menemukan lelaki lain untuk menjadi penggantiku? Sepertinya kau berhasil menemukannya dalam waktu satu minggu," kata sang kekasih sembari sedikit meledeknya.

Gadis itu memang baru datang lagi ke studio Sasori seminggu setelah terakhir ia ke sana.

Pemuda berhelai menyala itu kemudian menunjuk salah satu bekas retakan akibat tinjuan kesal Sakura. "Aku masih belum memperbaiki sisi tembok yang rusak karena tinjuanmu, sebab aku berharap kau akan melakukannya lagi."

"Kau! Menyebalkan Sasori, aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku ingin putus!"

Alis Sasori bertaut dan wajah tampannya sedikit sendu. "Jadi, kau benar-benar sudah menemukan penggantiku, ya?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, _sih_. Sialnya, entah mengapa semua teman lelaki yang kukenal untuk beberapa alasan tidak bisa kudekati."

Sasori mendekatkan posisi duduknya dengan Sakura, ia sedikit terkekeh. "Haha ... jadi Sakura-ku pada akhirnya tidak bisa menemukan pengganti Sasori-nya?"

"D-diam kau! Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang suka menggoda gadis-gadis, terutama model-modelmu," jawab gadis itu sembari membuang muka.

Sasori menghela napas, ia rupanya harus paham bahwa sifat kekasihnya memang seperti ini meski sudah kerap ia beritahu. "Sakura, aku adalah seorang fotografer, memang mau tak mau dekat dengan para model. Terkadang aku memang harus sedikit _flirtatious_ pada mereka supaya negosiasi menjadi mudah—"

"Sial kau, Sasori! Aku benci, _shannaro_!" ucap Sakura memotong perkataan kekasihnya dengan bersungut-sungut.

"—tapi, aku hanya cinta Sakura. Aku menggoda model-model itu hanya demi pekerjaanku, namun jika aku menggodamu itu benar-benar karena memang aku mau."

Gadis itu masih diam.

"Ah, aku harus bagaimana lagi meyakinkanmu? Tidak ada pemuda lain yang mau mencintaimu jika mereka tahu betapa destruktifnya kau ketika marah, Sakura. Namun, bagiku itu malah sangat imut."

Sasori menyungging senyum. Ia ingat ketika Sakura cemburu maka ungkapan ' _shannaro_ ' akan keluar dari bibirnya yang biasa bertutur halus.

Gadis berambut sebahu itu akhirnya menoleh pada Sasori. "Kau sebenarnya mengejekku atau apa? Maaf kalau aku sering meninju dinding studiomu ketika marah, aku bersedia membayar perbaikannya."

Sasori menggeleng lagi—mengatakan bahwa baginya itu bukan masalah besar, asalkan Sakura tetap di sisinya dan mereka tetap bersama. Pemuda itu meminta maaf jika akhir-akhir ini sikapnya terkesan cuek, namun bukan berarti bahwa dirinya sudah tidak mencintai Sakura. Perasaannya tidak pernah berubah masih sama seperti dulu. Hanya saja jadwal-jadwal pemotretan yang padat membuat pemuda itu merasa tak sempat untuk melakukan hal romantis bersama Sakura.

"Jadi, aku yang menang, ya? Kita tidak jadi putus dan kau harus melakukan apa yang kumau."

"Asalkan tidak menyuruhku untuk foto bikini atau foto telanjang."

Sasori tertawa. "Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu seperti itu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Cium aku dengan French- _style._ Mudah 'kan?"

Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengakui kekalahannya dan melakukan apa yang kekasihnya inginkan. _Toh_ , ia sebenarnya sangat rindu bercumbu dengan pemuda itu setelah sekian lama. Maka, studio milik Sasori yang tengah lengang, menjadi sedikit gaduh dengan suara decapan dari kedua insan yang saling jatuh cinta.

Ya, pada akhirnya Sakura berpikir bahwa tetap bersama Sasori adalah pilihan terbaik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

* * *

 **note dari Yoli:**

Untuk Yukeh-ku yang kampret, semoga senang dengan ini. Maaf kalo kemaren berniat nyari seme lain wkwkwk, tapi memang ga ada pelamar yang kriterianya kuinginkan seperti kamu huhu T^T. Jadi ya udahlah aku tetep pilih kamoe aja kyaaaah /, apa adanya kamoe koeterima, bangh (?) daisuki (?)!

.

 **A/N:**

Saya suka lagu Stay, Stay, Stay semenjak seme bilang itu lagu kami sekali wkwkwk. _Somehow_ lucu sih lagunya, kaya cocok dibuat ost _romantic-comedy_ , tapi berhubung saya ngga bisa bikin humor, jadi bikin ini deh. Terima kasih sudah membaca, ya! Ditunggu reviewnya '3')/


End file.
